File talk:Baby 5 Portrait.png
New pic Garbage? really galaxy? if you look in the recent changes to the profile pic no one wants the manga image you keep using, the goggles and gunbelt are in the way and it's not HQ. there's no need for you to edit this, i got it. so don't worry. Besides i'll get a better one in the next few weeks when the newer episdoes air. AsuraDrago 18:09, August 21, 2013 (UTC) People want quality. That anime image doesn't even have a nose fully drawn. It's obviously an awful shot. "there's no need for you to edit this, i got it. so don't worry". That just makes me feel like I need to edit it even more, due to your track record with images. I really doubt you will. 18:21, August 21, 2013 (UTC) The pic was horrible and that's that, the manga version stays. "Fred Durst can surf a piece of plywood up my ass." - Trent Reznor (talk) 18:24, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Why don't we leave it for now, and change it when/if we get a better image from the anime? 18:25, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Can I just... Ew it should be burnt with fire. Every other image we have of her is probably going to be better than this. 18:26, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah 12th, that's a perfect plan. We don't HAVE to replace everything with anime when the manga is better. 18:27, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Quality over speed/"I HATE ANIME!"/"I HATE MANGA!"/whatever. That is all. Honestly, I don't know why some people STILL don't get it. We want quality, and right now, the best image available to us is the manga one. 18:31, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Just calm down galaxy, you don't have to be so rude. my record with anime images are just fine. we all know you personally hate everything the anime has, so your not the best person to work with in this case. and i already stated that i will get a better one from the anime in due time. and obviousy we all want good quality images, you should not be talking in your case, your manga image is poor quality and a bit pixelated. The current anime image i used isn't perfect but HQ and a better choice for the time being. just try not to make an issue this time, ok? everytime i go to upload something you always remove or edit it, without rhyme or reason. the only thing you say is "lol" on several occasions. i know you don't like me, but don't cause problems on the wiki just becuase of that. we are working to update certain scenes with anime images. if you don't like it, then stick to updating the current manga images we have. i'm just trying to make edits and avoiding an issue you you again. AsuraDrago 02:17, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Your anime image is not a better choice. Her nose isn't even drawn. Your record with anime images? Wat. The fact that you have to boast about your elite skillz just makes this even worse. More people want the manga. The anime image sucks. Wait until a better one is released. 02:22, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Every time the situation calms down you escalate it again asura. It's no wonder you're always in arguments. 11:32, August 22, 2013 (UTC) quite honestly i think both the current coloured manga image and the anime image are both terrible, i suggest using this: http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/archive/6/62/20130821031451%21Baby_5_Portrait.png or this: http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/archive/6/62/20130426205559%21Baby_5_Portrait.png -- 15:37, August 22, 2013 (UTC)